In many applications, particularly aerospace, where a fastener will be installed in an assembly, typically, a sealant is applied around the fastener at the same time. Numerous dispensers, applicators and dispensing kits for dispensing various materials, including sealants and adhesives are known. In some manufacturing processes, such dispensers and applicators may be machine operated in applying sealants. Generally, in the aerospace industry, such sealants are applied manually. The problem with manual application is that the process is messy and time-consuming. It represents a significant portion of assembly cost and schedule in the assembly process. Generally, manual application of sealant around fasteners, such as nuts, bolts and screws, is accomplished with the use of a syringe. The syringe applicator is a thin needle like apparatus that must be guided around the edges of the fastener so that the sealant may be applied in the appropriate position. Because sealant application by syringe is manual, the level of mess and time needed for application is operator dependent. Manual application also introduces the human factor into the process of applying sealant, requiring a steady hand and substantially increasing the costs associated with this aspect of the manufacturing process. The person applying the sealant needs to be careful and make sure that sealant is applied in accordance with the specifications, which do not allow bubbles, voids or inclusions. In addition, due to the specification requirements concerning the amount of sealant required around a fastener, the sealant needs to be of sufficient height, width, and thickness to prevent the entry of moisture, or for assemblies that are also integral fuel tanks to seal any potential leak paths.
It is desirable to use a sealant applicator that removes the operator dependent factor from the application process and allows for sealant to be applied quickly and consistently in accordance with specification requirements. There is a need for a method of applying sealant and an applicator that applies sealant around fasteners and structures of similar geometry that applies sealant in accordance specification requirements. Such a method and dispenser would reduce labor costs and add consistency to the application of sealant. Such a system would need to solve the above-described problems by providing a sealant dispenser system and method for applying sealant to fasteners in a more cost effective and efficient manner while reducing the mess and waste associated with applying sealant through the use of prior systems.